1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polypeptide with an amino acid sequence according to SEQ ID NO: 1 and fragments or derivatives thereof. The present invention further relates to fusion proteins comprising said polypeptide and an additional peptide stretch fused to said polypeptide at the N- or C-terminus. Moreover, the present invention relates to nucleic acid molecules encoding said polypeptide or fusion protein, vectors comprising said nucleic acid molecules and host cells comprising either said nucleic acid molecules or said vectors. In addition, the present invention relates to said polypeptide or fusion protein for use as a medicament, in particular for the treatment or prevention of Gram-negative bacterial infections, as diagnostic means, as cosmetic substance or as sanitizing agent. The present invention also relates to the use of said polypeptide or fusion protein for the treatment or prevention of Gram-negative bacterial contamination of foodstuff, of food processing equipment, of food processing plants, of surfaces coming into contact with foodstuff, of medical devices, of surfaces in hospitals and surgeries. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising said polypeptide or fusion protein.
2. Description of Related Art
Gram-negative bacteria possess an outer membrane, with its characteristic asymmetric bilayer as a hallmark. The outer membrane bilayer consists of an inner monolayer containing phospholipids (primarily phosphatidyl ethanolamine) and an outer monolayer that is mainly composed of a single glycolipid, lipopolysaccharide (LPS). There is an immense diversity of LPS structures in the bacterial kingdom and the LPS structure may be modified in response to prevailing environmental conditions. The stability of the LPS layer and interaction between different LPS molecules is mainly achieved by the electrostatic interaction of divalent ions (Mg2+, Ca2+) with the anionic components of the LPS molecule (phosphate groups in the lipid A and the inner core and carboxyl groups of KDO). Furthermore, the dense and ordered packing of the hydrophobic moiety of lipid A, favored by the absence of unsaturated fatty acids, forms a rigid structure with high viscosity. This makes it less permeable for lipophilic molecules and confers additional stability to the outer membrane (OM).
Various types of agents having bactericidal or bacteriostatic activity are known, e.g. antibiotics, endolysins, antimicrobial peptides and defensins. Increasingly microbial resistance to antibiotics, however, is creating difficulties in treating more and more infections caused by bacteria. Particular difficulties arise with infections caused by Gram-negative bacteria like Pseudomonas aeruginosa and Enterobacteriaceae.
Endolysins are peptidoglycan hydrolases encoded by bacteriophages (or bacterial viruses). They are synthesized during late gene expression in the lytic cycle of phage multiplication and mediate the release of progeny virions from infected cells through degradation of the bacterial peptidoglycan. They are either β(1,4)-glycosylases (lysozymes), transglycosylases, amidases or endopeptidases. Antimicrobial application of endolysins was already suggested in 1991 by Gasson (GB2243611). Although the killing capacity of endolysins has been known for a long time, the use of these enzymes as antibacterials was ignored due to the success and dominance of antibiotics. Only after the appearance of multiple antibiotic resistant bacteria this simple concept of combating human pathogens with endolysins received interest. A compelling need to develop totally new classes of antibacterial agents emerged and endolysins used as ‘enzybiotics’—a hybrid term of ‘enzymes’ and ‘antibiotics’—perfectly met this need. In 2001, Fischetti and coworkers demonstrated for the first time the therapeutic potential of bacteriophage Cl endolysin towards group A streptococci (Nelson et al., 2001). Since then many publications have established endolysins as an attractive and complementary alternative to control bacterial infections, particularly by Gram positive bacteria. Subsequently different endolysins against other Gram positive pathogens such as Streptococcus pneumoniae (Loeffler et al., 2001), Bacillus anthracis (Schuch et al., 2002), S. agalactiae (Cheng et al., 2005) and Staphylococcus aureus (Rashel et al, 2007) have proven their efficacy as enzybiotics. Nowadays, the most important challenge of endolysin therapy lies in the insensitivity of Gram-negative bacteria towards the exogenous action of endolysins, since the outer membrane shields the access of endolysins from the peptidoglycan. This currently prevents the expansion of the range of effective endolysins to important Gram-negative pathogens.
Antimicrobial peptides (AMPs) represent a wide range of short, cationic or amphipatic, gene encoded peptide antibiotics that can be found in virtually every organism. Different AMPs display different properties, and many peptides in this class are being intensively researched not only as antibiotics, but also as templates for cell penetrating peptides. Despite sharing a few common features (e.g., cationicity, amphipathicity and short size), AMP sequences vary greatly, and at least four structural groups (α-helical, β-sheet, extended and looped) have been proposed to accommodate the diversity of the observed AMP conformations. Likewise, several modes of action as antibiotics have been proposed, and it was shown e.g. that the primary target of many of these peptides is the cell membrane whereas for other peptides the primary target is cytoplasmic invasion and disruption of core metabolic functions. AMPs may become concentrated enough to exhibit cooperative activity despite the absence of specific target binding; for example, by forming a pore in the membrane, as is the case for most AMPs. However, this phenomenon has only been observed in model phospholipid bilayers, and in some cases, AMP concentrations in the membrane that were as high as one peptide molecule per six phospholipid molecules were required for these events to occur. These concentrations are close to, if not at, full membrane saturation. As the minimum inhibitory concentration (MIC) for AMPs are typically in the low micromolar range, scepticism has understandably arisen regarding the relevance of these thresholds and their importance in vivo (Melo et al., Nature reviews, Microbiology, 2009, 245).
Defensins are a large family of small, cationic, cysteine- and arginine-rich antimicrobial peptides, found in both vertebrates and invertebrates. Defensins are divided into five groups according to the spacing pattern of cysteines: plant, invertebrate, α-, β-, and θ-defensins. The latter three are mostly found in mammals. α-defensins are proteins found in neutrophils and intestinal epithelia. β-defensins are the most widely distributed and are secreted by leukocytes and epithelial cells of many kinds. θ-defensins have been rarely found so far e.g. in leukocytes of rhesus macaques. Defensins are active against bacteria, fungi and many enveloped and nonenveloped viruses. However, the concentrations needed for efficient killing of bacteria are mostly high, i.e. in the micromolar range. Activity of many peptides may be limited in presence of physiological salt conditions, divalent cations and serum. Depending on the content of hydrophobic amino acid residues defensins also show haemolytic activity.